InspiredByOQ 2019
by EvilRegal0408
Summary: These are my entires for the @InspiredByOQ 2019. All are one shots but if you want me to continue writing for any of them just private message me or leave a comment. Rated M for future reference.
1. The Bartender and the Widow

Regina had been married to Leo for two years now. It was an arranged marriage for their parents so that a business deal could be made and the two families could submerge the businesses into one. At first they didn't get along and didn't see why they would have to be stuck together, but after they were married they came up with an agreement that they would try and get along for the sake of the families and knowing that the marriage only had to last five years then they could get a divorce and then go their separate ways. But two years went by and they ended up being the best of friends, even though their marriage was a sham and there was no romantic love there for one another there was a strong friendship there and they both knew that it would never go away.

But, two months after the anniversary of their marriage, Leo fell ill with cancer and died a few weeks later. The doctors said that it was an extremely rare case of a brain tumour which was extremely hard to detect and when it eventually was he was given a month to live. Even though their marriage was fake, the friendship that they had developed over the last two years was real and watching one of her only real friends fade away like that was extremely hard for her.

Three weeks after Leo's passing was his funeral and wake which Regina had to attend with her strongest self. She never loved Leo, not in a romantic way but he was the closest person in her life and for him to just leave her behind like that was like losing her better half, almost like losing a sibling.

The funeral was tough but she got through it with the support of her best friend Mal. Her parents, Leo's parent and Mal were the only ones that knew the marriage was a sham, well most people suspected it but no one ever said anything. Mal was the only other real friend that Regina had and the bet person that she could have had by her side through that terrible day.

By the time of the wake Mal had a family emergency at home so she had to leave, leaving Regina lonely at the bar with nothing but her own thoughts and the apple martini keeping her company.

She had been sitting there ever since mal left about 2 hours ago and all she did was sipped her drink and gaze around the venue, hoping that she would spot someone who would come and speak to her, but no one.

She was leaning her elbow on the bar with her head leaned on her hand as she toyed with the cocktail stick holding2 olives that were previously in her vodka martini. She was lost in her own thoughts until she saw a hand come up and slide her glass away from her.

"Hey, wha-" As she looked up she was captured in the deep blue ocean eyes that were looking down on her.

"Could I refresh this for you milady?" The man asked picking up her glass, giving her a slight smile. It was then she saw those gorgeous dimples that matched his deep husky sexy british accent.

She sat there silently for a moment, her mouth slightly open, shocked at the sight of the gorgeous man standing in front of her offering her another drink.

The british man cleared his throat, "Erm, milady?"

She snapped out of her trance and quickly sat up. "Oh, yes, erm, yes please."

The man turned around, she watched as he put her previous glass into the sink to be cleaned and took a new one form the shelf above his head. He turned to face her again and started to make her drink while she watched.

She couldn't help but be hulucinated by the pure sexiness that this man had, the way that he focused on the craft of making the drink, the occasional look at her and the devilish smile that brought out the most gorgeous dimples. This man was a sin, a sin that she wanted to have.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when he placed a small square black napkin in front of her and placed her drink on top of it.

"Thank you." she said as she looked up and smiled at him, trying her best not to get lost in his eyes. "How much do I owe you?" She asked looking for her purse out of her small bag.

His hand rested on hers and volts of electricity that went through her made her heart skip a beat as she looked up at him, his eyes a deep pool of blue she just got lost in everytime she looked into them. What was this man doing to her?

"It's okay, drink is on me." He said, pulling his hand away from her, she's already missing the connection. "I'm Robin, and you are?"

"Regina, Regina Mills"

"You're the widow? I'm so sorry for your loss of your husband."

"Oh please, that marriage was a sham. The only reason that we stayed married was for our parents and their business deal."

"Oh, so you did not get along with your husband?"

"Not at first, when our parents first told us we were appalled by the idea of an arranged marriage, but we had no choice we both wanted to help our families and knowing that we only had to make it last 5 years was fair enough. We lived in the same huge house but it was more like 2 seperate ones but with one huge kitchen and an enormous garden. As the marriage went on we both learned to get along and he ended up being my best friend. We never had any romantic feelings for one another, it was more like roommates who had this piece of paper saying that they were married. We were married for 2 years before we found out at Leo was ill."

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?"

Regina always kept her walls up, she never showed weakness to anyone, until she met Robin. There was something about him that just made her want to pour her heart out to him like she never has before.

"Well," Regina took a deep breath, she hadn't been able to recollect and tell anyone any of the complete details of what had happened in the last 3 months.

"3 months ago Leo was suffering from a bit of a headache, and the tablets he was taking wasn't helping so he thought that he had better go see the doctor and see if they could prescribe something stronger. The doctor didn't know what was going on and sent him to a hospital to have some tests and scans done to see if it was anything serious. We didn't think much of it and we never could have thought that it would end up being this extremely rare and sneaky brain tumour that was extremely hard to diagnose and by the time that we found out that he had it he was given just weeks to live," She tried to hold back the tears forming in her eyes, but one escaped leaving a white trail stain down her cheek.

"The first week was okay, his headache on and off but pretty much dealable The second week was harder, he kept getting tired and fading in and out of consciousness, but that didn't stop him from doing what he wanted to do, spending time with me and the rest of his family. But by the third day of the third week he went unconscious around lunch time but never come back. He died that day while I was making him a cup of his favourite coffee." By now tears were streaming down her face, both of her hands over her face trying to hide the mess that was now her face, her concealer washed away, her mascara and eyeliner made her eyes black.

She sat up and removed her hands from her face when she felt a hand on her arm pulling her up gently, looked up to see Robin with a sympathetic look in his eyes, his arm around her and he guided her away from the bar and into a much quieter back room. He closed the door behind them and then guided her to a couch where they sat down side by side, but Regina never left his embrace, she wrapped her arms around him and she pulled him closer.

They just sat there for a while, in the silence, both just there and content. Regina had her head against Robin's chest, just listening to his heart beat, _boom, boom, boom….._

They sat there until Robin finally broke them apart. Regina didn't want to let go, she really didn't, but she didn't make it obvious to him. They both sat up but didn't move apart, they just sat there, their faces inches apart and just stared at each other, fingers laced together, their eyes digging into one another's soul.

Regina could see in his eyes that he wanted to kiss her, she was trying hard to hide the fact that she wanted to kiss him too, but she obviously didn't hide it well because when she took her bottom lip between her teeth, his eyes shot straight down and watched hungrily licking his lips. The thoughts she is having are not what she should be having that her husband's funeral, but is it okay that they were more friends than husband and wife? Would that allow thinking of all the different things that Robin and her could do in this close proximity.

She was trying so hard not to close the gap between them. She could see Robin's same struggle in his eyes when he eventually tore his eyes off her lips and back to look into her eyes. His hand was on her lower back now, softly scratching in circles, sending goosebumps up Regina's spine and down her arms. _Oh god. _If he carried on she just might have to jump on him, releasing the tension she knows that they can both feel.

All of a sudden she couldn't take it anymore, the suspense and pure lust building up was too much for her to handle and before she knew it she was grabbing the collar of his shirt and crashing her lips to his. Then one of his hands were in his hair and the other stayed on the small of her back, pulling her closer to him. Her arms found themselves around his neck, pulling him closer to her, hoping that it was possible that they could be closer.

After several moments they broke apart, foreheads still pressed against each other and their eyes never looking anywhere else but deep into one another's. Regina smiled at him, smiling even more when he smiled back and showed off those gorgeous dimples. She hadn't even notices that her legs were rested over his, she was too caught up in the lust of the moment to care. But that was the thing, there was something about Robin that she felt more than lust for what they had just don, there were feelings that she didn't understand, she had only just met the guy about an hour ago and she had all of these confusing feelings.

Regina broke the silence clearing her throat and separating their foreheads and their gazes looking down at their intertwined fingers in her lap and keeping her legs resting over his.

"I really should be getting back out there, people are going to be wondering where the widow went." Regina said, and both knew that they needed to get up and go back out to the crowd, but neither of them moved an inch, just keeping their eyes locked on each other and Robin's hand now softly rubbing up and down her leg.

"If it was up to me we would be doing a lot more here. But I don't think that we should be thinking of such things on the day of your husband's funeral, even if was a friendship more than a relationship."

Regina hummed, thinking of how his lips would feel leaving trails of kissed all of her skin, his hands gently holding her as the night went on, both of the bare of clothes.

"But I guess that all great things must come to an end." Robin said, sliding his hands under her lefts and lifting he off of his and placing her feet back onto the ground. He stood, taking her hand in his and pulling her up to rise from where they were both previously sitting.

"Well I guess this is goodbye." Regina said, taking her hand from his and looking down at the floor.

Robin hooked a finger under her chin and lifted it gently, then as she held her own head in place, then brushed the piece of hair in her face behind her ear and then on to her cheek, brushing it gently with his thumb.

"I will be seeing you again Regina Mills, you can count on that." He said smiling at her and then pressing a gentle kiss to her lips.

When they parted, she took her bottom lip between her teeth, trying to tone down the huge smile and blush sneaking onto her cheeks. God, there was something about him that just made her weak like no one ever has, and she's intrigued to see why.

"I don't doubt it for a second. Thank you Robin for, for everything." She said as a devilish smile appeared on her face.

"You are more than welcome, milady."

And with that, they had one last short, sweet kiss and parted, Regina leaving first to get back to her family leaving Robin strict instructions to wait at least five minutes before then exiting the room himself.

When Regina was reunited with her family, she had to hide the fact that she had just made out with the extremely sexy bartender in a back room and get back to the sadness that was her husband's funeral.

She felt like she should feel ashamed for the timing of the event, but after all, Leo was the one who told her to go and find someone who will make her happy and she can fall in love and spend the rest of her life with. Okay, so it might be too early to determine that with Robin just yet, but it was definitely a step in the right direction.


	2. Just Us

Robin had been planning this night for weeks. Roland and Henry have got an overnight trip with school and it would be the first night in a long time that they have had alone and he wanted to make it really special.

They both dropped the boys off to school and waved them off before Regina went to work and Robin went to grab the last few things that he needed for that evening. He had booked a table at her favorite Italian restaurant and he would make it the most amazing night because they both deserve a break from everything and to just spend time together.

He had a table booked for 8 pm because Regina finished work at 5 pm so this gave her plenty of time to get back home, get changed, and be ready for Robin to pick her up at 7:30 pm.

The only thing Regina knows is that she has to be ready for 7:30 pm and they are going somewhere that she likes and is a bit more fancy than usual.

It was about 4:30 pm when Robin was just walking out of the florist with a bunch of roses when his phone begins to ring. It's Regina.

"Hello? You okay love?"

"Robin, it's so great to finally hear your voice. Today has been mental and I don't think that I will be able to get out in time for our dinner."

"Oh, really? Well, I guess it can't be helped. When will you be out of work?"

"Not until about 8 ish. Sorry babe, I know you had this amazing evening planned for us. When I finish I will call you, and maybe you can come to mine and I'll make it up to you."

Then suddenly Robin's face lit up and he had come up with another idea.

"That sounds good, love. Ring me when you leave the office. I love you."

"I love you too, bye."

And the call ended, and Robin was back at his car.

Robin got into the car, put his phone and flowers on the passenger's seat. He started the car and drove off with the biggest smile on his face.

-x-

Regina felt terrible for letting him down like this. All she wanted to do was leave the office and have some time alone with the man she loves. But she is stuck in the office surrounded by piles and piles of paperwork that are going to take her hours to shift.

It was 6 pm when Regina heard the door to her to her office slowly open to reveal her assistant, Snow, standing in the doorway. Her name is really Mary Margret, but everyone called her Snow because of her perfectly white skin.

"Hey, Regina. Wasn't you leaving early to go out with Robin? What happened?" Snow asked, closing the door behind her and taking a seat in one of the chairs on the opposite side of Regina's desk.

Regina sighed and looked up at her, slight frustration filling her voice.

"Nope. I had to cancel because I have to finish all of this so that it can all be sent out first thing tomorrow morning."

"You work way too hard Regina. You need to take a few days off to yourself to relax and spend time with your boyfriend. You deserve it."

"Well, the mayor can't really take a day off, even if I wanted to. There is too much that has to be done. The town can't run without me here making things happen."

"Well then, if this town really can't cope if you take a few days off, then it really needs to sort itself out. You need to take some time off to yourself, it's going to keep you healthy. Working too hard with little time to relax isn't healthy."

"Fine, I'll take some time off. As soon as I finish this pile I will go and meet Robin for dinner."

"Well, that's fair enough, and I'm going to help you so that you can get out sooner."

For the next hour, they both sat and worked the pile of paperwork and when they were finished Snow was practically kicking Regina out of the door.

"Go, Regina! Go and find Robin and have some fun for once! I'll finish up here and talk to you tomorrow. And do yourself a favor, go home and freshen up, get changed and go and find your man."

"Thanks, Snow." Regina threw her free arm around Snow and gave her a quick hug and then left.

When she got to her car she decided to go with what Snow said and she called Robin to see where he was.

The phone rang for a while

"Hello?"

"Robin, it's Regina. I finally managed to get out of work, where are you?"

"I'm out at the moment, but meet me at your vault in half an hour. Go home, get changed into something fresh and don't come any earlier than in half an hours time."

"Okay, see you soon." She hung up the phone, really confused about what was happening, but she didn't have much time to wonder because she only had 30 minutes to get home, reapply her makeup and decide what to wear before she met Robin.

When she got home she quickly took off all of her make up, washed her face and reapplied her make up. She then had to decide what to wear, and she had absolutely no idea what they were going to be doing. Robin told her to wear something comfortable, but she didn't want to be completely comfortable and turn up in leggings and a gym top, so she chose a simple, yet low key classy bodycon dress that ended just above her knee. She knew that Robin loved this dress when she wore it to one of the first dates, so she felt comfortable in it but also a bit dressy.

She had even surprised herself when she was back out of her front door within 30 minutes of entering, and even though she was going to be a little late to meet Robin, she felt so much better with a fresh face of makeup and an outfit change.

Regina's vault was only a five-minute drive which was good because she really wasn't up for driving, but it was far too cold to be walking around in a little black dress at almost 8 pm.

When she parked up, she got out of the car and look towards her vault to see Robin standing outside waiting for her to arrive. To save him waiting any longer, she locked the car and took a fast walk to him and when he saw her his mouth dropped open as he looked her over, and that made Regina's cheeks glow red.

Robin was wearing a plain black t-shirt and jeans, a pair that she has always loved because they make his ass look absolutely gorgeous.

"Hello, my love," Robin said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in to kiss her.

"Oh, that was the best hello I've ever had. You should do that more often." Regina said her arms wrapped around his neck and looking deep into his eyes.

"Well, that's good because that's the plan from now on." And he pulls her in for another kiss, this time more passionate and each pulling each other closer to deepen the kiss.

Then after a moment, they separated. They just stood there for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes. Regina had never been as happy with someone as much as she is now, and knowing that made her heart flutter and she let out a long hum.

"What have you got planned for us tonight then, Thief? I'm starving."

"Well that's good because I have gotten us all of our favorite things from our favorite Chinese restaurant and it's all way too good to go to waste, so what do you say we go and eat?"

They separated from each other's hold and walked hand in hand down the steps into Regina's vault. She was already missing being wrapped up in his arms, but the hand holding will do for now, but she will have him back later, and she knows it.

In her vault, every shelf, stand, anything that could hold a candle was holding at least one and there was an extremely comfy looking area on the floor where Robin had laid down blankets and pillows for them to sit on to eat and cuddle on after.

"I know it's not much, but I wanted tonight to be perfect. I know that you were expecting a fancy 3-course meal at an expensive restaurant and now you have Chinese food on the floor of your vault. I hope you like it."

"Robin, I love it, and I love you."

"I love you too, my Queen."

They shared another quick kiss, and when they parted Robin suggested that they hurry and sit down to eat before the foot gets cold.

And that's where they spend their night. Eating Chinese food, laughing and joking. When they were full, they put their empty containers to the side and wrapped themselves up in blankets and just cuddled and talked by the fire. It was the perfect night.


End file.
